


Pumpkin Patch

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: genprompt bingo [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Maryse joins Catarina and Madzie on their trip to a pumpkin patch.





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day twelve: pumpkins. 
> 
> And for the [genprompt bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: kids/babies
> 
> So this ended up being more of a gen fic instead of a femslash fic, but I wanted to write something a little different.

The laughter of children echoed around Maryse as she walked through the pumpkin patch with Catarina and Madzie. Madzie was far ahead of them, running around and looking at all the pumpkins, trying to find the right one. Maryse smiled as she watched the young warlock, ignoring the part of her that regretted being too immersed in her work and too stuck up in her status as a shadowhunter to take her own children to do something like this. She could only imagine how much Izzy and Max would have enjoyed it, perhaps even Alec would have smiled.

“I wanted to thank you for coming with us,” Catarina said, breaking Maryse out of her thoughts. “Though I feel as though I picked the chillest day to bring Madzie to the cider mill.”

“That’s what the hot cider is for,” Maryse said, taking a sip from the styrofoam cup in her hands. “Besides, I’ve missed watching kids run around. Most of my kids are adults now, and even Max has become more mature since getting his first rune.”

“How is he? I’ve heard Alec talk about him before.”

“He’s doing great,” Maryse replied. “Unfortunately, due to my exile, he must live with Robert so I only ever see him on occasion.”

“I’m so sorry, Maryse.”

Maryse shook her head. “It’s alright. We talk on the phone almost every night.”

Catarina placed a comforting hand on Maryse’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It can be tough being a parent sometimes.”

Maryse nodded, watching as Madzie tried to pick up a pumpkin that was nearly as big as she was. She let out a soft chuckle and pointed it out to Catarina. “I think she found the pumpkin she wanted. Perhaps we should go help her?”

Catarina laughed. “Of course she would pick one she couldn’t carry.” She held out her cup to Maryse. “Would you mind carrying this for me?”

Maryse held onto her cup as Catarina walked towards Madzie and lifted the pumpkin for her. “Is this the one you want, Madzie?”

Madzie nodded. “Please!”

Maryse smiled again as she watched them interact and followed them out of the pumpkin patch so they could pay for the pumpkin and get home to carve it.


End file.
